Something Different
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: Emma decides to dye her hair, and Killian has an interesting reaction. One shot. Established relationship.


**AN: So I wrote a one shot.**

Brown? Or red?

Emma stared at the small boxes in front of her, trying to make up her mind. She sat cross-legged on her bed, a glass of wine on the bedside table next to her, her head resting on her hand as she considered her decision. Picking up one of the boxes, she stared at the red-haired model on the front before turning it over and frowning at the writing on the back.

She'd been considering changing her hair colour for a little while now, but hadn't really given much thought to it, other than wanting to try something darker. Black would be too harsh for her, she thought, but when she'd been at the store, staring at the dozens of options in front of her, she realised just how little clue she had. She hadn't coloured her hair in years, but lately she'd been feeling rather adventurous and she'd thought she'd try something different.

Perhaps the red was a bit much after blonde... The brown would at least look slightly more natural. Getting up off the bed, she tucked the two boxes of red colour into her cupboard. _Maybe another time._ Changing her shirt for an older one, she picked up the boxes and headed to the bathroom, grabbing an old towel on the way.

Discarding the crappy plastic gloves that came in the box and pulling on a pair of latex ones, she mixed the liquids and took one long look at her reflection, running her fingers through her blond tresses. Sighing apprehensively, she wrapped a towel around her shoulders and set to work putting the colour through her hair. Unsurprisingly, she made a mess everywhere, and spent just as much time wiping drops of colour off of the sink and floor as she did actually getting the dye in her hair.

Partway through, Emma's movements slowed and she frowned at the colour that was plastered over half of her hair. She knew that the colour of the dye wasn't necessarily the colour that her hair would turn out to be, but she was starting to doubt the redness of the dye on her hair. Checking the number on the bottle matched the one on the box, she still hesitated when it matched, then ran through the apartment to check the numbers on the box she'd put in the cupboard. The bottles were in the right boxes, and she'd picked up the right colour, so she rolled her eyes at herself and tried to push aside her doubts. She was only over thinking it because she was nervous.

When she'd emptied the two bottles she twisted her hair up and clipped it on top of her head to keep it out of the way. Stripping off the gloves, she skimmed over the instructions again to check how long to leave the dye in. Taking her wineglass in hand, she headed back to the living room and, noting the time, draped another towel over the back of the couch before sitting down. Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels for a few minutes before giving up and just leaving it on some comedy show, not really paying attention.

_Stop worrying about it,_ she told herself. _It's too late now._

After half an hour and two glasses of wine, Emma turned off the TV and walked back to the bathroom. Carefully pulling her shirt over her head, she stripped off her pants and underwear before turning the shower on.

Once the temperature was right, she unclipped her hair and rinsed the clip off first, placing in on the counter to dry. She was about to step into the shower when she heard the front door opening. 'Emma?'

'I'm in the shower,' she called out, smiling at the familiar sound of Killian's voice as she stepped into the hot stream of water. Closing her eyes and letting the water run over her, she let herself get lost for a few seconds in the knowledge that he was in her life and not going anywhere.

They'd been living together for a little over a year now, and she'd honestly never been happier. Ever since he'd helped them get to Neverland and back, things had been changing between them, and when they'd returned to Storybrooke his courting of her had only increased. It had been really quite hilarious - and flattering - to have him showing up at her home and work - heck, even surprising her at the diner - with gifts and apparently just wanting some of her time. He'd known she found it amusing and that had only fuelled his efforts, until she'd finally stopped denying what she'd felt... If only to stop him from embarrassing her further, or so she'd told him, anyway.

He'd told her he loved her when she'd reattached his hand, but she'd known it long before then.

And he was so good with Henry. He and Neal had sorted out their differences, and the three of them had a pretty good deal with Regina to share him around. No kid had ever felt so much love, surely. Henry was at Regina's for the weekend, so the two of them would have the apartment to themselves. _Maybe he'd join her in the shower..._

Grinning when she heard the bathroom door open, she opened her eyes to see Killian coming to an abrupt halt just inside the bathroom. The look of horror on his face made her blood run cold. 'Oh, gods, Emma!' he cried.

Racing to the shower, he tore open the screen and the next thing she knew, he was in there with her, fully clothed. 'No, no, no,' he whispered, running his hands all over her body as she stood frozen, bewildered. 'What happened? Why didn't you call me?'

_What the hell was he talking about?_ He took her face in his hands, peering into her eyes searchingly before turning her head to look over her.

The second that realisation hit her, disappointment filled her stomach. _He doesn't like brown._

_He could have just bloody said so_, she thought bitterly. Pulling away from him, she looked down to avoid his gaze... and slowly started laughing.

'Emma?' His voice went from worried and upset to panicked, which only made her laugh harder.

The hair colour had covered her body in a red wash as it was being rinsed from her hair, and since he'd walked in just after she'd gone under the water, the dark red practically covered her body.

He took her face in his hands again and made her look at him, his eyes wide. She was trying _really, really _hard to stop laughing, but she couldn't stop for more than a second or so at a time. Her stomach was starting to ache. 'Emma, you need to calm down. I know pain can make you hysterical but love, I can't find where you're bleeding from...'

Putting her hands over his, she pulled his hands away and squeezed them between them. 'Killian, this isn't blood,' she said carefully, utterly failing to keep the humour from her voice.

The panic left his eyes slowly, to be replaced by confusion. 'It's not?'

'No.' Pulling a handful of hair over her shoulder, she waved it in front of his face. 'I'm colouring my hair.'

Now he just looked dumbfounded. 'It's dye?'

He looked so utterly ridiculous, standing fully clothed with the water falling over him, clearly struggling to understand what's going on. Taking pity on him, she reached up and ran her hands over his neck, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly. 'It's just dye. I'm not hurt.'

Muttering a curse, he pulled her toward him roughly, wrapping his arms tightly around her, feeling as tense as she'd ever felt him. 'Gods, Emma. There was so much of it, I just... Why are you changing your hair colour? We've no reason to disguise ourselves that I know of.'

She chuckled into his wet shirt. 'In this world, we kind of do it just because we want to. I thought you might like brown.' Suddenly she felt nervous again.

Pulling back, he frowned down at her. 'If the colour you want is brown, why are you covered in red?'

Shrugging, Emma fiddled with his shirt. She was quickly starting to forget about what was so funny and start to really appreciate just how _hot_ he looked with his hair and clothes all wet... 'I don't question these things,' she said distractedly, starting to undo the top buttons of his shirt.

Looking up at him, she caught him smirking at her. Good, he was keeping up. 'See something you like, Swan?' he asked, eyebrow raised.

Pushing his shirt over his shoulders, she ignored the wet _thwack_ as the soaked fabric hit the tiled floor. Stepping up close to him, she set to work quickly on his belt, arching her back to press her breasts against his chest. 'Do_ you?_'

He didn't need any further encouragement; his hands were all over her instantly, his body pressing her up against the shower wall. She threw her head back and moaned softly as his lips went to her neck, kissing her hotly. 'Oh, I do, darling,' he growled. He nipped at her ear, and when he spoke again she could clearly hear the smile in his voice.

'I think I like brown.'

**AN: The first part of this is pretty much what happened to me tonight... except for the sexy pirate part. I was in the shower, rinsing the colour out of my hair, and of course my mind went to silly Killian in the modern world.**

**Because of course my mind isn't practically on these two!**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this randomness.**


End file.
